


где живет твоя свобода

by sandor_zankat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: два человека и паровоз
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Hange Zoë
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: визуал от G до T





	где живет твоя свобода

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/wtf_anime/main/f45e88d3838ddf21.png?token=ALG6IDO27QZG5NBE5IBTVBTABHIUM)


End file.
